The Winter Ball
by Annie Sherrard
Summary: Annabeth goes to the annual Winter Ball in Goode High School with some of her friends. She hopes that her crush, Percy will be there, and she's thinking about admitting her feelings to him. But will Percy return them or will she be rejected? AU, all mortals, definitely OOC, one-shot. Hints of Jasiper, Frazel, Tratie, Gruniper, alive!Bianca. Cover art: Viria


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story. The songs belong to Thirty Seconds To Mars, OneRepublic and Keane, the characters to Uncle Rick. **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V.<strong>

_**11th November**_

I was walking towards to Piper, Thalia and Bianca after my algebra class, when I saw Mrs. Saltzman pinning a poster to the wall in the corridor. I went to check it, and saw that it was about the annual Winter Ball, and when it will be held.

"Hey girls, have you seen that they pinned out the posters about the Winter Ball? It'll be on 18th December." I said after I walked up to the girls. We were standing next to our lockers, when we saw Jason Grace, Thalia's little brother, who was a sophomore like Piper, Leo and Frank, and Piper's crush.

"Checking out my little brother?" Thalia teased her. Piper blushed heavily, and only the bell saved her.

"Gotta go to class, see ya at lunch!" She sputtered then hurried to her class. She was so shy asking Jason out, though I don't know why, because she was really confident about most of the things, but when it came to asking out Jason, she lost all of her confidence. She was really pretty, too. You see, she's half native-American with choppy dark chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. And Jason looks like an all-American guy with blond hair and blue eyes, just like Thalia's. Although the similarities ended there. Thalia's hair was choppy and black, she wore tattered jeans with safety pins, black band T-shirts or just simply black or grey T-shirts labeled with _Death to Barbie _or _Punk is not dead. You are._ And then there was Bianca with her silky, long black hair, black eyes and olive skin. I was thinking about these things while I walked to Mr. Blofis' English class. I sat down on my chair, Thalia behind me, and the teacher was about to start the lesson, when a person burst in.

"Sorry for being late, sir, I got held up." Apologized the person.

"It's okay, Mr. Jackson, though try to avoid being late in the future. Sit down please." Winked the teacher at the student, who happened to be his stepson. He started walking to the only empty seat, which was next to mine. He sat down, and I felt a poke in my back. I turned I saw Thalia grinning wildly at me. Yeah, I have a big crush on Percy, and I don't know if he returns my feelings or not, though we talk pretty much lately. He has jet black hair, stunning sea green eyes, he's tall, muscular, lean and tanned. He has a lopsided, troublemaker smile and an amazing sea and chocolate-chip cookie scent, which are odd like this together, but match to him perfectly. He's a skater and the captain of the swim team.

"Hello Annie." Percy smiled at me, which I returned, and said hello to him. I turned my attention back to the teacher, but I caught myself glancing at him in every ten or so minutes. After class, I went to the cafeteria with Thalia, where we met with Piper, Bianca, Hazel (she's Bianca's half sister), Katie (she's in our grade, but we have only Greek mythology together) and Juniper, who's Katie's best friend. We sat down at our usual table, and started exchanging stories.

"Travis asked me out to the ball!" Squealed Katie. We all knew that she had a crush on him, even when he annoyed her to death.

"Wow, Katie, so you two will be a couple in a few months?" Asked Hazel, in which response Katie nodded, slightly blushing.

"Do you know what I've heard? That Percy Jackson will go to the Ball, and alone!" Winked Bianca at me, I blushed and quickly glanced at the other side of the cafeteria, where Percy and his gang was sitting, to catch Percy already watching me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>18th December<em>**

_7 P.M._

The day of the Winter Ball. Everybody had a partner, except for me. Even Piper had the guts to finally ask Jason out, so they were dating now. Hazel was going to the Ball with Frank, a junior, half Asian, half Canadian guy, Katie with Travis, Juniper with Grover, Percy's best friend, Thalia was just going to have fun without boys, and Bianca was going with Leo, a sophomore guy, who looked like a Latino elf. I was getting ready in my room, when I heard my dad knocking on my door.

"Hey sweetie, I have to go to a meeting tonight, and I just wanted to say to have fun tonight" I smiled at him.

"Thanks dad." He went out and closed my door, so I put on my dress. It was dark blue with lace sleeves, back and a stripe in the front. I made two braids, which encircled my head. I put on some make-up, then a pair of black ballerina shoes, and I was ready to go. Thalia and I decided to go together, since none of us had a partner to go with. When we entered the school, it was already crowded with students, and in the back _Kings and Queens _from _Thirty Seconds to Mars_ was playing. I searched the crowd with my gaze, and I found Piper and Jason dancing together, just as Katie and Travis, Juniper and Grover, Hazel and Frank and Bianca and Leo. Then I saw him. He was leaning back to a wall, and watching the others dancing. I walked up to him, and greeted him.

"Hey Percy." He looked at me, and his jaw dropped. I was blushing furiously, and he somehow managed to say something.

"Wow.. Annabeth, you look...drop dead gorgeous." I was blushing more, if it was possible.

"Thanks, I guess." There was a few moment awkward silence, and he broke it.

"Wanna dance?" I nodded in acceptance, so he took my arm and led me to the dance floor. Currently they were playing _Counting Stars_, and we started to dance. After the song, I couldn't help it, and pecked him on the lips. He looked surprised, and I started to back away from him.

"Sorry, I don't know what was I thinking." I said to him as I backed away from him, then turned away and went to somewhere quieter. I was thinking about how much I screwed up my chances with him. We went together to middle school, and when I was in 7th grade, I started to have a crush on him, which haven't changed since then. After about 15 minutes I felt someone sitting next to me. I could feel that it was Percy, because I could smell his peculiar sea scent.

"Why did you ran away?" He asked. I looked up to him.

"Because I shouldn't have done that. I know that you don't look at me like the way I look at you, and I admit that I have a crush on you since we were in 7th grade. And I probably just ruined our friendship." Tears started to leak out of my eyes, I turned my gaze away from him, and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"You know," he started "I have a crush on you, too. I just always thought that I wasn't good enough for you. I mean, nobody would like me besides my friends. I'm not popular, and I never had a girlfriend, so I'm pretty much unknowing in these things." I looked at him surprised.

"You haven't had a girlfriend? Like, ever? But you have so many girls around you."

"Yeah, I never had a girlfriend. They are just friends." I heard that they started to play _Somewhere Only We Know _from _Keane_. He started to lean in, and I started to do that, too. Our lips were now just inches away. When the chorus started, our lips crashed together, and I had my first kiss in my 17 years old life ever. When we broke apart, he looked into my eyes. Then he asked:

"Does this means that were dating now?" I punched him in the arm playfully.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain!" He hummed and then started to lean in again.

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! This is my first one-shot and my first fanfic here, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and have a nice weekend! ^^**


End file.
